C’est Juste du Football
by a.a.k88
Summary: Se situe immédiatement après le pilote. Une introspection sur Eric.


_Cette fanfic n'est pas à moi, je me contente de la traduire…_

**Titre : **C'est Juste du Football

**Auteur:** Maryilee

**Lien de l'originale:** .net/s/3163862/1/Its_Only_Football

**Traductrice:** Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Résumé: **Se situe immédiatement après le pilote. Une introspection sur Eric.

**Estimation:** PG-13

**Genre:** Drame

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi.

Le Coach Eric Taylor quitta l'hôpital. Il fit une pause pour prendre une profonde respiration, essayant en vain de se débarrasser de l'odeur d'antiseptique qui persistait. La nuit était fraiche et claire, une magnifique soirée. C'aurait dû être une soirée remplie de célébration mais, à la place, elle était remplie de chagrin et de peur. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et se tourna légèrement pour voir Tami et leur fille, Julie, sortir sur le trottoir à côté de lui. Il leur fit un sourire; du moins, il essaya mais le numéro demanda trop d'effort. Il enterra ses mains dans ses poches, un noeud de souffrance dans sa gorge et il détourna les yeux. Il se rappela vaguement avoir garé la voiture quelque part dans le parking.

"Hey," dit Tami, frottant sa main le long de son bras.

Eric se tourna vers elle et la tristesse et la compréhension dans ses yeux fut plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter là tout de suite. Il baissa les yeux et érafla son orteil contre le pavé, envoyant ricocher un caillou plus loin et tinter légèrement contre le bas de caisse de la voiture de quelqu'un. Il soupira. "Je vous retrouverai à la maison un peu plus tard."

"Où est-ce que tu vas?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste…" sa voix s'interrompit alors qu'il se frottait une main sur le visage. Il avait juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

"Chéri?" Tami se rapprocha, sa main s'élevant pour lui prendre la joue. "Je t'attendrai."

Il pencha la tête, se frottant doucement contre sa main et fermant les yeux pendant une seconde. "Merci, chérie."

Avec un dernier regard insistant, Tami se tourna vers Julie, qui était restée en arrière, regardant vers la salle d'attente. Il restait encore quelques gosses qui traînaient là, mais la plupart étaient partis. "Allez viens, Julie."

Eric les observa partir vers la voiture de Tami avant de se diriger vers la sienne.

Il roula sans réfléchir pendant presque une heure et se retrouva au terrain de football. Les lumières du terrain étaient éteintes, l'équipe de nettoyage était partie et tout était calme. Naviguant dans l'obscurité avec l'aide de la lumière du parking, Eric monta sur le terrain.

Fermant les yeux, il l'entendit à nouveau, le grondement de la foule, la respiration bruyante des joueurs alors qu'ils couraient le long du terrain et le bruit mat des protections rencontrant les protections. L'image de Street couché, immobile, sur le sol tandis que le match continuait sans lui allait rester avec Eric toute une vie. Il se sentit coupable d'avoir brièvement espérer que ce soit un autre joueur avant d'avoir repoussé cette pensée de son esprit et appelé le soigneur. Il savait qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais une blessure à la colonne à personne mais Street était spécial. Il était presque comme un fils pour Eric. Il l'avait coatché dans les miniscules et jusqu'au lycée. Il avait vu et s'était émerveillé devant le potentiel du jeune homme. Non seulement il avait un talent phénoménal, mais c'était un _bon_ garçon.

Avant le jeu de ce soir, Eric avait été voir son quarter back vedette pour lui donner des encouragements. Il avait été touché que Street fasse la même chose pour lui. Ils avaient tous les deux su que ça allait être _leur_ saison. La saison pour laquelle ils avaient tant travaillé pour se préparer. Maintenant, Street n'en ferait pas partie.

Eric glissa sur le banc et enroula ses mains derrière sa tête, ses coudes posés sur ses genoux. Des crickets pépiaient et des grenouilles coassaient; les sons apaisants et paisibles. Malaxant l'arrière de son cou, il sentit la menace chaude, piquante des larmes et ferma fort les yeux, ne voulant pas les laisser couler. Ce n'était pas _juste_. L'avenir de Street était maintenant incertain et il pensait qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de douleur sur le visage de Mme Street. Il avait senti le père de Jason trembler quand il lui avait donné une étreinte. Eric avait essayé de le rassurer, mais la terreur dans les yeux de l'autre homme était restée. Aucun parent ne devrait passer par là.

Eric prit une profonde respiration tremblante et se redressa, ses mains retombant sur ses genoux. Il supposait qu'il aurait dû être soulagé; après tout, il allait probablement pouvoir faire une offre sur la maison qu'il avait regardée. Tami allait l'aimer. Elle avait trois chambres et une piscine. Elle avait leurs placards, à lui et à elle.

Eric se leva, agité. Le stress des dernières semaines et surtout, des derniers jours, avait été énorme. L'équipe de caméra, les émissions de radio et les habitants de la ville s'étaient combinés pour créer un environnement de marmite à pression.

Il sentit les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter. Les mains sur les hanches, son regard passa d'un goal à l'autre. Tout dans sa vie dépendait de ce qu'il se passait sur _ce_ terrain. Ces cent yards de gazon. Sa maison, son gagne-pain… son succès ou sa perte. Tout cela dépendait de l'issue d'un match de football. Un match n'étant même pas joué par des hommes, mais par des garçons. Des garçons qui étaient remplis d'enthousiasme et d'une certaine innocence. Innocent des coûts du jeu. Du prix qu'ils allaient peut-être payer pour jouer. Un prix que Jason avait déjà payé.

Combien d'autres allaient devoir payer pour qu'ils puissent avoir leurs placards? Eric se tourna et envoya son pied dans le banc, le faisant tomber en arrière. _Leurs fichus placards! _

Il baissa la tête, la piqûre derrière ses paupières revenant.

Cette fois, il ne lutta pas contre.

Fin.


End file.
